<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Color of Marigolds by AbstracttReality</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732242">The Color of Marigolds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbstracttReality/pseuds/AbstracttReality'>AbstracttReality</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mianite - Fandom, captainsparklez - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diasparklez, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not much but it's there, Retcon, Retcon Timeline, There's gonna be a little bit of angst, no one dies so that's a good indicator of our angst factor, we're retconning mianite except we're focusing on the gay and not the plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbstracttReality/pseuds/AbstracttReality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this retcon fic, we're going to prison! The gang rescues Dianite from the grasp of the Darkness, but this time, they don't ignore him. At least, one of them doesn't. It may have been his Goddess' last request of him, but Jordan intends to keep an eye on the God when he's around. Soon enough, he's got both eyes on the God, pretty consistently.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lord Dianite (Mianite)/Jordan Maron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jordan was fairly certain that the waves were getting louder. None of them had moved from their spots on the beach, but Jordan could have sworn that the waves were crashing down harder than had been when they had first come out of the prison. He tried not to think about it, and instead turned his focus to Dianite, who was leaning heavily on his brother for support. The six of them stood on a circle on the beach, staring at the god they thought they had lost.</p><p>The five of them had gone in with the simple goal to rescue the God. Jordan was the man on the front lines. He took the brunt of the attacks so that everyone else could maneuver through the prison unharmed. When they had reached Dianite’s cell, Ianite and Jordan stood watch outside while Mianite, Tom, and Karl gathered the God in their arms and helped him up. </p><p>Tom was the only one whose attention was glued on something else. He held an amber colored crystal in his hand, and was inspecting it carefully. Ianite had seen it on the ground of her brother’s cell from the doorway where she stood with Jordan, and begged Tom to grab it on their way out. Jordan had been confused by the fire in her eyes, and Tom had been as well, but he grabbed the shard nonetheless.</p><p>“What are we going to do with him?” Ianite asked softly. That caught Tom’s attention, and he looked up from the shard. Jordan watched his eyes settle on the deep, black stone of the prison above them. A frown split across his face. Darkness has certainly done a thorough job of ensuring that the heroes wouldn’t get away easily. Yet for whatever reason, even after all it took to escape, they remained on the beach. Perhaps it was a taunting, Jordan thought. A way to show without telling that they <em>had </em>escaped, and that they’d do it again.</p><p>“I can look after him,” Tom said with a nonchalant shrug. Dianite slumped forward, and Mianite reached his free hand out to catch him before he fell to the sand. The God had only been in prison for two months, but it had done terrible things to him. </p><p>“He’ll need a place to stay,” Mianite told them. Ianite nodded thoughtfully. They traded knowing glances. Jordan shifted his weight in the sand. The gods often had secretive conversations with the help of their powers. Jordan had joined in a few himself, but he never liked being left out. He liked to have the full picture. </p><p>“We can bring another island out of the ocean,” She suggested. “And create a little paradise in the mortal realm for him. A home away from home, if you will. He can stay here until he is fit to return home on his own.”</p><p>Mianite nodded at that. Each of the Gods had their own realm, but as far as Jordan knew, no mortal could set foot in them. They were too powerful for the soul of a mere mortal. At least, that’s what he assumed. Ianite had never let him inside of her realm, and he had never bothered to ask his friends if they had seen what belonged to their Gods either. </p><p>Ianite had hinted a few times that if Jordan, or any of his mortal friends, stepped foot into a realm of the Gods, there could be disastrous consequences. What that meant, Jordan didn’t know. He thought maybe his soul would splinter into a thousand fragments, or his body would turn to ash, or that he might even simply cease to exist. Whatever it was, he didn’t want to know.</p><p>“Now that we’ve got that squared away,” Tom cleared his throat and held up the shard. “What do we do with this?” Mianite frowned at it and glanced at his sister.</p><p>“That,” He started with a sigh. “That is an Aleph shard. They’re metaphorical things, for the most part. They’re meant to represent our power, our energy as Gods. When our power is funneled out of our beings, it can be compacted into a small crystal, called an Aleph shard. The smaller the shard, the less energy it contains. Once the energy is removed, it cannot be returned to that God’s body. It can go to someone else, but not back to whom it belongs.”</p><p>“So what do we do with it?” Karl asked. </p><p>“It needs to be hidden,” Mianite said. “Aleph shards are powerful in the hands of mortals, but in the hands of Gods, they’re superweapons. If Darkness got his hands on one of these-”</p><p>“He already did have his hands on one,” Tom interrupted. “Maybe more than one. Who knows what they could’ve done to Dianite in there!”</p><p>“Little zombie,” Mianite sighed, glancing at his brother. “Let me finish.” His gaze softened at the sight of his younger brother, and Tom clamped his lips shut. </p><p>Ianite touched Jordan’s elbow carefully. His eyes shot to hers, and he frowned at the sadness he found there. She had a look on her face that Jordan knew meant she wanted to speak with him. </p><p>“Now?” He asked. Ianite dipped her chin in a single, fluid motion. Jordan frowned at her, but didn’t shake her off. </p><p>She led him away from the group quietly, trying not to be seen. Tom gave Jordan a strange look, and he shrugged in response.</p><p>“My hero,” Ianite said softly. </p><p>“Is everything alright?” Jordan asked.</p><p>“I am in need of your help, my hero.” Ianite glanced at the tree that towered over their heads. She seemed nervous. Jordan didn’t like that.</p><p>“Of course,” Jordan said. “What is it?”</p><p>“I will be away for a while. I am leaving to take care of some business of mine, and I am unsure of when I will return. While I’m away, will you watch over my brother?”</p><p>“Of course I will. But he’s in capable hands, my lady. I don’t know what else I could do for him.”</p><p>Ianite gave him a sad smile, and tucked a strand of her violet hair behind her ear. Jordan had so many questions about her in that moment. He wanted to know where she was going. What was she planning on doing? Would she be hurt?</p><p>“He would enjoy your company,” She told him. “Very much.” Jordan shrugged awkwardly. He wasn’t sure if that was true, but he didn’t mention it. Jordan wasn’t great when it came to talking to other Gods, especially ones that weren’t his, or ones that took a blatant interest in him.</p><p>“If that’s what you want from me, then it will be done,” Jordan told her, nodding his head slightly. Ianite returned the nod, and cleared her throat. </p><p>“Where are you going?” Jordan asked. Something was off with her, and he wanted to pry to figure out what it was. She never acted like this. Ianite was never secretive, or deceptive, or anything short of kind and bubbly. This was...strange for her, to say the least.</p><p>“I shouldn’t say,” Ianite frowned at him, glancing over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of their friends. “It would put you in danger, and me at risk. I will say, it has something to do with the Aleph shards, so it is rather important.”</p><p>“Is there anything that I can do to help you?” </p><p>Ianite shook her head. She looked at the ground sadly, and chewed on her lip, without saying another word.</p><p>“I can help you,” He insisted. “I’ve proved myself before. Just think of this as another test.”</p><p>“Not this time, my hero.” She shook her head again. Thank you for your willingness, but this is something that I must do on my own.”</p><p>“Jordan!” Karl shouted at him, and he spun around to face his group of friends. Karl waved him over, and he glanced at Ianite before going back to his friends. </p><p>“Sorry,” He mumbled. “Had to take care of something.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Karl waved his hand dismissively before giving Tom a pointed look. “I think Jordan should take the Aleph shard.”</p><p>“What?” Jordan asked. “I don’t even know what it does.”</p><p>“What!” Tom shouted. “I should take it. It belongs to my God.” </p><p>“I don’t even know what it does,” Jordan said again. “I missed that part. I mean, I don’t mind taking it, but Tom has a point. It does belong to his God. That has to account for something.”</p><p>“I think,” Mianite chimed in, readjusting Dianite on his shoulder. He cleared his throat and glanced between each of the heroes. “That Jordan should take it for now. It would be the safest in his hands. And if we need it, we will always know where it is. Jordan comes with no uncertainty.”</p><p>Tom rolled his eyes, and Jordan gave him an apologetic look before fixing his gaze on the ground. He was the champion of balance, after all. Most things were safe with him.</p><p>“Fine,” Tom said. “But if there’s any problems with it, or anything, I think I should take it. Just in case something happens to Jordan.”</p><p>“Of course,” Mianite sighed. </p><p>Tom reached into his pocket, pulling out the shard. It sparkled in the light of the sun, sending reflections onto the sand. He had to admit, he wanted to take the shard and study it for a long time. It didn’t even look like a crystal. It looked like something else entirely, something unearthly.</p><p>Jordan reached his right hand out to grab the shard from Tom. A splintering pain shot through his shoulder suddenly, the impact of it sent him staggering backward. Jordan gasped, blinking rapidly. Ianite screamed, throwing her hands over her mouth. Dianite lurched forward, and Mianite lunged to catch him before he hit the ground. </p><p>Jordan didn’t understand what was happening. He felt numb. His eyes wouldn’t focus, and he couldn’t get enough air in his lungs. All he knew was pain. It wove through his body like a venomous serpent, setting his limbs on fire with a burning sensation he couldn’t describe.</p><p>He tried to stand up straight, but pain licked up his spine, and he stumbled backwards, tripping over his feet. Jordan hit the ground with a dull <em>thud </em>and screamed as another bolt of pain shot through him. This one was worse. Had he been shot? He had to have been. His vision went fuzzy, but when it cleared, the only thing he could focus on was the purple shaft of the arrow that was lodged in his right side. </p><p>Dianite made a sound that Jordan thought sounded like a plea. Was it even Dianite that made the noise? He couldn’t tell. Jordan opened his mouth to tell his friends that he was alright, but an inky black overtook his vision, and Jordan passed into unconsciousness before his mouth could even start forming words. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yikes im so sorry I was supposed to post this chapter last week but I got distracted so here it is now!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jordan’s eyes opened slowly. They felt like they were glued shut. A sore feeling made itself known throughout his body, and Jordan groaned. He shifted his body gently, trying to take in his surroundings. His brain was moving as slow as molasses, and for whatever reason, he couldn’t figure out where he was. </p><p>Ever so slowly, Jordan propped himself up on his elbows. His right shoulder screamed in protest as he put weight on it. He hissed in pain and fell onto his back, letting his head hit the pillow with a resounding <em>thump. </em>He wasn’t at home. He knew that much. </p><p>Jordan pulled himself into a sitting position and looked down at his shoulder. His bare torso glistened with a thick sheen of sweat that made him shiver. What had happened to him? A damp set of bandages was fastened across his shoulder, looping under the pit of his arm and across the width of his chest. Jordan tried to roll it gently, but cringed at the pain that shot through his body. That was a bad idea, then. </p><p>He stared at the bandage for a little more than a minute, trying to remember how and where he had gotten such a significant wound. A slight shuffling sounded from his left, causing Jordan to jump. He whipped his head around and blinked in shock when he realized that there was another bed pressed against the wall opposite of his. It took him a moment too long to realize that Dianite was its occupant, and that the God was sound asleep with half of his face pressed into his pillow.</p><p>The events of their prison break came crashing into him suddenly. They had gotten Dianite out safely. Ianite had told him that she was leaving. He still didn’t know where she had gone, but he figured he had a while to find out. And then there was the Aleph shard, and Tom. Tom. And Karl. Tom and Karl. Had they made it out safely? They had to have. How else would he have gotten to wherever he was? Jordan stopped short, tearing his eyes away from Dianite. They landed on another resting figure, this one bundled up in a heavy coat and leaning against the back of a chair. </p><p>“Tom,” Jordan’s voice was hoarse from disuse. He cleared his throat, ignoring the dry ache that rumbled through his chest. He needed water. Gods, how long had he been asleep? </p><p>“Tom,” Jordan said louder. The zombie began to stir in his chair. Jordan called his name again, and his dark eyes opened, shooting straight to Jordan. Something lit in them when he realized that Jordan was awake, sitting up in bed, and actually speaking. </p><p>“Holy hell,” He exclaimed softly. “All right?” He asked. Jordan bobbed his head sideways. </p><p>“Been better,” He joked. Tom laughed at that, a familiar sound that brought Jordan a load of comfort. “Where’s Karl?”</p><p>“Not sure,” Tom shrugged. “He said Mianite had a job for him, then he disappeared. Haven’t seen him in a few days.”</p><p>“Not unlike the Gods, I suppose,” Jordan sighed. Tom nodded in agreement, chewing on his lip. “How long have I been asleep?” He wasn’t sure he wanted the answer to that question. Somehow he knew it had been more than just a day.</p><p>“Thirteen days,” Tom sighed. “Just short of two weeks.” Jordan thought his eyes might pop out of his head.</p><p>“I’m sorry?” He asked. “What happened to me?” Tom sat up straight in his chair and pulled his coat around him tightly. He thought for a moment, trying to piece together what to say. </p><p>“You were shot by an agent of Darkness,” Tom hummed. “Mianite said he used a God-killing arrow to shoot you. I guess it’s called an Aleph arrow? He told us that it’s infused with a kind of Godly poison that’s supposed to be strong enough to take away a God’s mortality. They’re basically God-killers, yeah. Why <em>you </em>were shot with one, I can’t say.”</p><p>“That doesn’t make sense,” Jordan mumbled, rubbing his temples. “How am I not dead? I should have died when the arrow pierced my skin.” The thought made him nauseous. He should be <em>dead. </em></p><p>“You were supposed to be dead. We were all waiting for it, to be honest with you. I’m so glad you’re not,” Tom breathed. Jordan blinked at him, simply waiting for an explanation. “Mianite put you in some kind of stasis. It was really strange-your skin started glowing and everything. The Gods teleported back home and left us with you for a while so they could gather their powers and create this island for you and Dia.”</p><p>“So that’s why I’m not at home,” Jordan nodded thoughtfully.</p><p>“It was easier to keep both of you in one place,” Tom said softly. Jordan glanced at Dianite, who was still sleeping soundly. “When they came back to get you, the stasis had already started wearing off. I didn’t know that was a thing that could happen, but apparently it is. Mianite brought you straight here, and fortunately for you, Dianite was still slightly conscious. He might have been a little loopy, but he was awake. He demanded that Mianite used his Aleph shard to heal you.” Tom shrugged. </p><p>“So he did?” Jordan guessed. Tom nodded. </p><p>“We found Dec, and he used his priestly powers to somehow infuse it into your soul. So now you have some of Dianite’s energy.”</p><p>“I can’t give it back, can I?” Jordan asked quietly. He felt awful, taking Dianite’s energy when he clearly needed it more. Tom shook his head, and something in Jordan deflated. </p><p>“Even if you didn’t take it, there’s no way for him to get it back, remember?” </p><p>Jordan shook his head. He didn’t remember most of what happened on the beach that day. All he could recall was a scream, and Ianite’s hand on his elbow. Maybe the look on Tom’s face when he saw the broken figure that was his God. Maybe the faint orange glow of a crystal on the cold stone of a prison cell. But that was all.</p><p>“Well,” Tom braced his hands on his knees. Jordan shivered. It wasn’t cold, but the sheen of sweat on his skin and the fever running through his veins made him feel like he was freezing. Tom tossed his coat to Jordan, who gingerly wrapped it around his frame. </p><p>“Well,” Tom said again. “Once a shard is created, it can’t be returned to its God. Ianite’s shards can’t return to her, ever. Same goes for the rest of the Gods. Once it’s gone, it can’t go back.”</p><p>“So I’ll just have a part of Dianite living within me forever?” Jordan asked. Tom gave him a wry smile.</p><p>“Something like that,”</p><p>“I don’t think I like the sound of that,” Jordan mumbled. </p><p>“Hey, it kept you alive, so don’t complain about it too much,” Tom wagged his fingers at Jordan in a loving manner. Jordan sighed in mock defeat, holding up one of his hands. His eyes went to Dianite again. He felt drawn to the God in a way he could not explain. It was probably because of the Aleph shard, Jordan thought. A logical assumption. </p><p>“How is he?” Jordan asked softly. He hadn’t meant for his voice to carry so much sorrow with the question. He sounded as if someone had died. Tom didn’t seem to notice the weight of the emotion in his voice, and carried on with their conversation without batting an eye. </p><p>“He’s alright,” Tom shrugged. “He sleeps a lot, which is good, I guess. When he’s not sleeping he’s either trying to eat as much food as he can, or asking if you’ve woken up yet. Seriously, he wants to eat everything.”</p><p>“How much does he eat?” Jordan knew Dianite had been deprived in that prison. He knew it had been bad. He just didn’t know <em>how </em>bad.</p><p>“He can drink soup broth, and eat a bit of bread before he starts feeling sick. He drinks a lot of water too.” Tom shrugged. “And he can walk around the house without collapsing now, which is good. He gets pretty bored, though. Ianite left a few hours after we were told you were stable, and Mianite has been busy since we got home.”</p><p>“Ianite’s gone?”</p><p>“Surprise,” Tom waved his hands in front of his face. “Kinda a dick move, if you ask me. Who deserts their champion like that? On the brink of death, not even awake, possibly still dying, and you just...up and leave.”</p><p>“She said she had something to do,” Jordan said softly. “She said she would be leaving.”</p><p>“You don’t know where, do you?” Tom asked. </p><p>Jordan shook his head gingerly. He wanted to know, so bad. If only she had said something to him before he had been shot. If only he <em>hadn’t </em>been shot. Ianite might have stayed a while longer. Dianite would still have an Aleph shard, not that he could do much with it. </p><p>“She didn’t tell me,” </p><p>“Figures,” Tom sighed. “Ianite doesn’t tell you anything.”</p><p>“Not true,” Jordan frowned. Tom gave him a look that suggested otherwise and scratched his head. </p><p>“She did tell us to go back to the Mirror realm, though,” Tom clicked his tongue. “She told us that we might find something of worth there.”</p><p>“And did you?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Tom nodded. “Karl and I went. We found a huge crate of Mianite’s Aleph shards.” Jordan swore lightly. “Yeah, that’s what I said too. We brought most of them back to Mianite, who’s hiding them somewhere. I have no clue where he put them. He told us that if Darkness gets his hands on shards from each of the Gods, he could potentially forge a super-weapon that would effectively harvest all types of godly quintessence and he could use it as his own.”</p><p>“A terrifying thought,” Jordan mused. Tom chuckled lightly, shaking his head. They still didn’t know if Darkness had more of Dianite’s shards. Now they had Mianite to think about as well. Jordan prayed Ianite would be safe from whatever Darkness was planning. </p><p>“I’m fairly positive that Mianite asked Karl to go track down the other shards,” Tom told him. </p><p>“I thought you said you weren’t sure where he was,” Jordan furrowed his brows.</p><p>“Yeah,” Tom shrugged. “I’ve got no clue where he’s gone. I just think that might be what Mianite wanted him to do.</p><p>“You didn’t get all of them?” Jordan asked. “How’d you miss them? How’d you even know they were missing?”</p><p>“Mianite told us,” Tom shrugged again. “But he also told us that he didn’t even feel the shards being removed from his body.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Jordan hummed. His brain was starting to feel foggy again.</p><p>“That’s a little sketch, if you ask me,” Tom told him. Jordan nodded absently, trying to get his eyes to focus. </p><p>“I think I need to lay down,” He mumbled. Tom stretched his hands over his head and got up from his chair. </p><p>“If you need anything-”</p><p>Dianite shot upright in bed. Jordan recoiled at the sudden movement, clutching his shoulder at the sudden jerk of his body. Tom stared blankly at his God, who clutched his head in his hands and panted heavily. His body was tense and his eyes were wild. Jordan shivered at the thought of the power that prowled beneath his skin. What he could do with that, even now- Jordan stopped himself. </p><p>The God’s eyes went straight to him, but they didn’t change. They didn’t soften. The fire in them didn’t die down at all. </p><p>“What?” Jordan breathed. He was almost afraid to speak. He saw Tom glance between him and his God. Jordan felt his nerves balling together in his stomach.</p><p>“Ianite,” Dianite breathed. “She’s in trouble.”</p><p>“What?” Jordan asked, louder this time. Maybe he didn’t need to lay down. He needed answers.</p><p>“She’s in trouble,” Dianite repeated.</p><p>“Where is she?” Jordan asked. Tom silently took his seat again. </p><p>“I don’t know,” Dianite shook his head like he was trying to clear it. “I couldn’t see that part.”</p><p>“Well, what did you see?” Tom chimed in. Jordan shifted uncomfortably, still feeling the remnants of pain in his shoulder. He leaned against the wall and crossed his legs, keeping his eyes on Dianite. </p><p>“I could only see her,” Dianite murmured. “There was this-I <em>saw</em> Ianite.” Jordan shared a confused glance. He sounded like he was trying to convince himself that he had actually seen what he was telling them he saw. </p><p>“There was a hand,” He cleared his throat, scrunching his face in a concentrated look. “It was reaching for her. It couldn’t get her but it was getting close. And… and she was in the dark. But she looked so <em>alive. </em>She looked fine. Like she couldn’t see the hand.”</p><p>“Maybe she didn’t?” Tom suggested. Jordan shook his head.</p><p>“It’s a message,” Jordan told his friend. “That someone’s coming for her. She doesn’t know it, but we do. We just don’t know where she is, or what’s going after her.”</p><p>“Everything was so dark, though,” Dianite shook his head. “And there was this… blood curdling scream that I kept hearing.”</p><p>Dianite locked eyes with Jordan. The intensity of his gaze made Jordan flush. </p><p>“It was for you,” He said quietly. Jordan had to strain to hear him. He blinked in surprise, his mouth falling into the shape of an ‘o’. The sound of the scream rang through his head, loud and clear as day. He remembered it.</p><p>“And I kept-” Dianite shivered. “No.” His tone shifted from sorrowful to decisive. Tom shifted slightly at the change. Dianite shook his head firmly.</p><p>“We have to find her,” He told them. Jordan dipped his chin in agreement. “She needs us.”</p><p>“I’ll find Dec,” Tom told them. He stood again, and Jordan shrugged off his coat, handing it back to his friend with a quiet expression of gratitude. Dianite watched the exchange silently. </p><p>“When Karl comes back, we’ll go find her,” Tom said to Jordan. Jordan nodded tiredly. He slumped back onto his mattress, pulling his sheets over his chest with his good arm. Tom left without another word. Jordan squeezed his eyes shut, all too aware of Dianite’s heavy gaze on his bare skin. All he wanted was sleep. Was that too much to ask for?</p><p>Dianite’s gaze didn’t waver. It remained glued to him, and it made him nervous. Jordan cracked his eyes open and twisted his head to look at the God.</p><p>“What?” Jordan asked dryly. Dianite blinked at him, suddenly understanding what he had done. He shook his head softly, lowering his head. “What?” Jordan asked again. </p><p>“Your shoulder,” Dianite said quietly. He tucked his hands underneath his legs.</p><p>“Quite the wound,” Jordan hummed, trying to dispel the awkward air between them. </p><p>“Does it hurt?”</p><p>The question caught Jordan off guard. Of course it hurt. It felt as though he was being stabbed with a thousand tiny needles every time he moved. And the poison that had lined his veins, that only made him feel worse. Sluggish and useless, that’s what he amounted to.</p><p>Jordan shook his head lightly. His eyes snagged on Dianite’s, and he knew the God could see right through him. He knew the pain that coursed through him. Why else would he have slept for two weeks?</p><p>“No,” He said softly, giving Dianite a lopsided smile. “I’m okay.”</p><p>“Of course,” Dianite nodded hesitantly. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood with ease, effectively breaking the tension between them. </p><p>“I’m glad you’re okay,” Jordan called after his retreating figure. He wasn’t sure what prompted him to say it. The tips of his ears grew hot as Dianite turned his head and smiled at Jordan before he slipped out the door.</p><p>“Get some rest, Jordan.” Dianite said softly. </p><p>“Get some rest, my ass,” Jordan mumbled. He sighed softly, waiting for sleep to claim him again. Two weeks of sleep was apparently more than enough for him, and he wasn’t surprised when it didn’t come. Instead, the sound of Ianite’s scream bounced off the walls of his head, ringing through his ears like a bell that would never cease tolling. </p><p>Jordan felt like hours had passed before he even began to feel tired. The scream still sounded in his head. It was so loud, so… <em>there.</em> The sound slowly dragged him into the oblivion of sleep, trapping him in its grasp for another handful of days.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oh gosh im so sorry i was supposed to post this chapter last week and i didn't bleghgehhgeh happy thanksgiving to you all I'm thankful for you and all that you do for me ! I'll be back soon with another update i swear it to you </p><p>kisses, ollie.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A heavy gaze settled on Jordan’s bones. He knew, the instant that he woke, that the impact of the gaze belonged to Dianite. The God hadn’t stopped watching him since he had fallen back asleep, but not in a creepy way. It was more endearing, full of concern. It reminded Jordan of a mother caring for an ill child. That’s all it was. </p><p>He wasn’t sure how he was aware of Dianite’s watchful eye, and it rubbed him the wrong way. Perhaps it was some kind of curse he had been given. The ability to be aware of others when they believe you not to be was a sore curse, one that Jordan wished he never had to experience. </p><p>When he finally had the strength to open his eyes, he was unsurprised to find Dianite sitting cross-legged in his bed, absentmindedly fiddling with the pages of a book. Jordan didn’t speak for a while, content to see if the God would notice Jordan’s eyes.</p><p>“You call that reading?” Jordan asked. Dianite’s eyes slid to his. There was a shine in them that hadn’t been there in a long time. </p><p>“More like skimming,” Dianite shrugged. “Are you hungry?” It was Jordan’s turn to shrug. He wasn’t starving <em>,</em> or, rather, he didn’t <em>feel </em>starving.</p><p>“You should eat,” Dianite shut his book and climbed off his bed. Jordan watched him amble through the room with ease, and he couldn’t help but give a little laugh. Not long ago, he couldn’t even function properly. Now he was completely mobile, as far as Jordan knew, and seemed a lot more like himself. It would be good for them to have Dianite back. In more ways than he could count, Jordan was glad the God was returned to them.</p><p>“Karl came home earlier this afternoon,” Dianite hummed, returning to their little bedroom with a loaf of bread and a few bottles of water. “Him and Tom went straight to Dec.”</p><p>Jordan frowned, eyeing the food in the God’s hands skeptically. Dianite tossed the loaf of bread to him, and he caught it with his good hand, wincing slightly at the muscles he strained to do so. Dianite apologized profusely and set the bottles down on a little table between their beds. </p><p>“I told them to wait for you,” Dianite claimed. </p><p>“It’s fine,” Jordan said. “I would’ve done the same.” It was true. He would have. Especially since it was Ianite that was missing, and not one of the other gods. Jordan frowned at the thought and tore a chunk from the loaf. He nibbled on the corner cautiously, as if it might have been laced with poison. </p><p>“Dec told them that he can find her,” Dianite tossed himself back onto his bed. “He just wanted to wait for you before he tried.” </p><p>Jordan felt his jaw drop. What? Why were they waiting for <em>him</em>? Sure, Ianite was his Goddess, but she needed <em>help. </em>They were wasting time. </p><p>“I know what you’re thinking,” He told Jordan drily. Jordan didn’t respond. He only stuffed another chunk of bread in his mouth and chewed. “You wanted them to go without you. As selfless as you are, little balance boy, they’ll end up going without you either way. A few days of delay makes no difference.”</p><p>“Sheesh,” Jordan wiped the crumbs from his torso, trying not to look too hard at his bandages. They needed to be changed. Desperately. “What happened to you while I was out?”</p><p>“A handful of things,” Dianite sighed. Jordan reached for the water on the bedside table and struggled to open it with his one hand. </p><p>“Can you-” Jordan started. Dianite was already there, twisting the stopper of the bottle and setting on the table. Jordan tried to conceal his embarrassment. The greatest warrior of the isles sat before an unopened bottle of water, and had to ask a God for help. <em>Such a demoralizing task,</em> Jordan mocked himself. </p><p>“Thank you,” Jordan cleared his throat and took a healthy swig of water. The coolness of it was refreshing in a way he couldn’t describe. </p><p>“Welcome,” Dianite muttered, toying with his book again. “Mianite told the other champions that he thinks he found the agent that shot you.” Jordan perked up at that. So it had been someone working under Darkness, then. How very interesting. Why hadn’t he wanted Jordan to take the shard?</p><p>“He told me it was your alter ego,” Dianite wrung his hands together. Jordan blinked at him. He suddenly felt shaken, unsafe, vulnerable. </p><p>“I’m sorry?”</p><p>“You know what that means, right? That there’s another version of you that exists in this world? Because you’re not the original.”</p><p>Jordan nodded distantly. He didn’t think he was processing what Dianite was telling him. He had an alter ego in the Isles as well as Ruxomar? What did that mean for Tom? What did that mean for Tucker and Sonja? Did Karl have an alter ego as well? He didn’t ask, but he let the thought fester in his head. </p><p>“I’ve met one of Tom’s alter egos,” Jordan told him. “But not one of my own.”</p><p>“I don’t know if you’ll get to meet this one either,” Dianite admitted. “Mianite is livid, and Darkness seems to be keeping him very hidden.”</p><p>“So has Mianite found him, or not?” </p><p>“He has,” Dianite’s eyes flicked to the empty bottle in Jordan’s hands. He didn’t even remember draining it. Jordan set the rest of his bread down on his sheets, and set the bottle back on the table, a silent indication that he was going to have more. Dianite uncorked another bottle and handed it to him wordlessly.</p><p>“He knows where the agent is, but not how to get to him,” Dianite finished. </p><p>“That’s kind of the most important part,” Jordan chuckled in between sips. </p><p>“We’ll find a way,” The God said softly. The finality of his tone, the sturdy reassurance and utter determination of that simple phrase, shook Jordan. <em>This isn’t your fight, </em>Jordan wanted to say. Though he supposed, it might have been. If Tom had been shot instead of Jordan… Maybe the arrow had been meant for Tom. Maybe the agent had just missed his mark. He knew it wasn’t true, but he could pretend. </p><p>“The boys wanted to see you when you woke,” Dianite remembered softly. The shift in his tone made Jordan stop to think. A complex web of emotions hid behind the facade he wore so well. Jordan was surprised he hadn’t caught it sooner. </p><p>“Do you want me to get them?”</p><p>“I can walk,” Jordan shook his head and scoffed. Dianite gave him a look that suggested otherwise. </p><p>“You’ve been asleep for almost three weeks.”</p><p>“I can walk,” Jordan replied stubbornly. </p><p>“If you insist,” Dianite sighed heavily, as if Jordan’s stubbornness was a burden to him. Jordan rolled his eyes and glanced down at his bandages briefly. The God caught the look, and frowned. </p><p>“You need to change them,” He said. Jordan nodded.</p><p>“I can’t do it,” He reminded Dianite. "I'm short an arm."</p><p>"Do you want help?" Dianite laughed.</p><p>"No," Jordan responded begrudgingly. "I can do it on my own."</p><p>"You just said that you couldn't," The God objected. Jordan shot him a glare. "I don't have much experience with tending to wounds, anyways. I'm not sure how much I'd actually help." Dianite agreed quietly.</p><p>"What <em>do</em> you know how to do?" Jordan quipped. </p><p>"Plenty of things you don't," Dianite insisted. He watched Jordan gingerly peel the fabric of his bandage away from his skin. Jordan scrunched his nose when he saw the pink flesh beneath it. It wasn't healing as fast as he hoped it would. </p><p>"Like what?" Jordan asked, eyes glued to his shoulder. He continued fumbling over the bandage cautiously. </p><p>"I can fly," </p><p>"Elytras do exist," Jordan deadpanned. Humor lit up his face. </p><p>"Fine, then I'll have to think of something."</p><p>Jordan tossed his wad of bandages on the ground beside his bed. He rolled his shoulder to test his range of motion, and flinched at the twinge of pain that shot through him. His muscles were sore and achy from disuse, and he wanted nothing more than to stretch them out.</p><p>"Where's the-" Jordan looked around the room, trying to locate the bag of medical supplies that floated around their little house. He stopped short as Dianite snapped his fingers and the bag appeared on his bed.</p><p>Dianite silently watched Jordan try to secure the bandages around his arm, making little noises of amusement whenever he dropped the bundle or struggled to reach around the back of his arm.</p><p>"Let me help you," Dianite insisted. Jordan dropped his hands, finally relenting. </p><p>"Okay, fine," He rolled his eyes. "Just don't mess them up." Dianite flashed him a grin and mumbled something under his breath that Jordan couldn't hear. </p><p>"Is it still infected?" He asked when the God peered at his wound. He was almost positive that he knew the answer.</p><p>“Yeah,” The God breathed. “We got most of it out. Your body should be able to get rid of the rest on its own.”</p><p>“‘We got most of it out’,” Jordan echoed with a laugh. “You’re the one responsible for it.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Dianite shrugged. He looped the bandage under Jordan’s arm, pressing it firmly against his skin. His cold fingers made Jordan flinch, which Dianite mistook for pain. He apologized profusely and swore that he’d be gentler. </p><p>Jordan kept his lips pressed firmly together the entire time Dianite was wrapping his bandages. He wasn’t afraid of the God, or anything of the sort. He just wasn’t fond of needing help. Especially when that help came from another injured person, or a God. He didn’t complain, though. He simply thanked Dianite and started struggling to pull himself out of bed. </p><p>He’d never admit it aloud but it was slightly difficult to find his footing after a few weeks of sleep. Dianite watched him stumble around with a sly smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. If looks could kill, Jordan’s would have slayed.</p><p>“I’m <em>fine,</em>” He insisted. “I can walk.” Just to prove his point, he stumbled forward a few steps, holding out his arms for balance. </p><p>“Sit down,” Dianite told him. Jordan frowned at him and shook his head gently. “Jordan, sit down.”</p><p>“I can-”</p><p>“<em>Sit</em> down,” He repeated. Jordan stared at him blankly, surprised by the tone in his voice. He did as he was told, reluctantly, albeit. </p><p>“Thank you,” He said, sounding exasperated. Jordan huffed a breath of embarrassment and opened his mouth to make a snide remark. “Don’t do anything stupid; I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Dianite disappeared in a flash, leaving Jordan to stare at the space where he had stood with a sour expression on his face. Okay, so maybe he couldn’t walk. He’d have to work on that. </p><p>Before he could think about getting up again, Dianite reappeared in the same space. Jordan jumped slightly, surprised by the God’s sudden return. </p><p>“Come with me,” Dianite said, holding out his hand. Jordan held back another frown and searched the God’s face. </p><p>“Where?” Jordan asked. Dianite rolled his eyes. </p><p>“The Priest’s tower,” He told Jordan. “Everyone’s already there.” Dianite flexed his hand in Jordan’s direction. Jordan stood and grasped his hand firmly, preparing himself for whatever chaos Tom and Karl had created with the Priest. </p><p>“Hold on,” Dianite muttered, squeezing Jordan’s hand. A pit grew in his stomach as he felt something in his body shift. It was a feeling he was used to, but it still jarred him. Jordan squeezed his eyes shut, knowing that when he opened them, he would be in a completely different place.</p><p>The sound of the waves crashing against the beach filled his ears all at once, a crescendo that built comfort in his heart. The sound was accompanied by Karl’s laugh, and Dec’s small snigger of amusement. Jordan opened his eyes, drinking in the warm yellow lights of the tower. He groaned, suddenly feeling weak.</p><p>Tom grabbed for him, steadying him on his feet before he toppled to the ground. Dianite had let go of his hand, and had moved across the room. Jordan hadn’t even noticed the change. </p><p>“You alright?” Karl asked. Jordan nodded absentmindedly, letting Tom guide him towards a chair. </p><p>“I haven’t seen you since the beach,” Jordan realized aloud. Karl nodded enthusiastically, as he always did. </p><p>“We’ve both been busy, it seems.” Karl laughed. Jordan gave a little chuckle and turned his gaze towards the ground, slouching against his chair. </p><p>“I filled him in earlier,” Tom told Jordan. “And Dec knows everything too.”</p><p>“Our next step,” Dianite leaned against the wall. “Is to get Dec to find her. We thought you should be here for that, though.”</p><p>“You can’t do that yourself?” Jordan asked. </p><p>“No,” Dianite said dejectedly. “I wish I could.”</p><p>“The gods can’t do everything, you know,” Dec told Jordan with a wink. Jordan gave Dianite a pertinent look in reference to their earlier conversation. Dianite rolled his eyes, a hint of a smile playing at his lips. </p><p>“What’re we waiting for, then?” Tom asked, splaying his arms. “We don’t have an eternity to find her.” The Priest nodded, setting his eyes on the display of maps he had arranged on his table. </p><p>“These are soul-binding maps,” Dec explained, tapping his knuckle on the wood of the table. He looked up at Jordan through his thick eyebrows. “You can cast a spell on them, and they’ll follow whoever you want until they’re destroyed.”</p><p>To demonstrate his point, Dec muttered a string of words under his breath. His eyes turned a neon shade of yellow, and his voice changed from his usual gruff tone to a soothing melody that flowed like honey. The words cut off abruptly, replaced with a blinding white light that cut through the room like a knife. Tom swore, and Jordan held his hand over his eyes, bracing his shoulder against the back of his chair.</p><p>When the room cleared, Dec shoved aside a handful of maps and grabbed a large sheet of parchment, unfurling it with careful fingers. Its surface glowed a soft lilac, a color that was distinctly Ianite. Everyone crowded around the table, and Jordan craned his neck to get a good look at the map. He didn’t trust his legs.</p><p>Dec swore colorfully. An exasperated groan followed. </p><p>“What?” Jordan asked. No one responded. “What is it?” He stood up and stepped towards the table. He instantly sat back down, realizing just how weak his legs were.</p><p>“I can’t see her,” Dec breathed. “That’s impossible! She’s supposed to <em>be here.</em>”</p><p>“Apparently, it’s not.” Dianite rubbed his temples, worry clouding his gaze. </p><p>“What do we do now?” Jordan asked. A million different things were racing through his head in that instant. Ianite couldn’t be dead. He would have felt it, he was almost sure. Unless he had somehow slept through it, he thought. Jordan shoved the idea aside and cringed. Ianite was <em>not </em>dead. </p><p>“There’s one other thing I can try,” Dec said hesitantly. “It’s risky, and I wouldn’t normally try it, but we’re desperate.”</p><p>“Less talk, Priest. Let’s get on with it,” Dianite waved his hand in front of his face. Dec didn’t spare him a glance as he turned on his heel and buried his head in a chest, digging through it for something. He pulled out a long, thin candle with wicks on both ends. The wax was startlingly white, as if it had been pulled from the stars.</p><p>“The Black Candle,” Dec breathed. Tom gave a little laugh of irony. Dec smirked gently. “I’m not exactly sure how it works. I’ve never used it. All I know is that we have to light both of the ends, and then we wait.”</p><p>“Wait for what?” Jordan asked. “We don’t have time to wait.”</p><p>“I’ve seen one of these before,” Dianite pointed to the candle. “It ties the quintessence of the champion to their God.”</p><p>“How is that supposed to help us?” Tom asked at the same moment Karl said, “So, Jordan should light it.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Dianite held up his hands. “I’ve never used one. I’m normally on the receiving end of the trick.”</p><p>“Let’s give the candle to Jordan, then,” Dec said. He tossed the candle in Jordan’s direction and instantly apologized. Jordan just watched it fall to the floor sadly. The Priest snapped his fingers quickly. The candle appeared in Jordan’s lap, and he stared down at it in surprise. He was fairly used to Dec’s magic, but for whatever reason, it still caught him off guard. </p><p>“Do you have a match?” Jordan asked no one in particular. Tom stuffed his hands in his pockets, insisting that he had one on him. Dianite rolled his eyes and waved his hand nonchalantly. The wicks of the candle fizzled as little flames ignited on them. </p><p>“Thank you,” Jordan mumbled. Dianite hummed in response, too invested in the candle to properly respond. Jordan gripped the candle firmly around its center, squeezing his eyes shut. </p><p>“What’re we waiting for?” Karl whispered. Jordan heard the faint sound of someone hitting Karl, and a little hiss. </p><p>“Try to reach for her,” Dec suggested. “Find her energy, seek for her soul.” Jordan was no stranger to Ianite. He could easily describe the tangy taste he felt in the back of his throat when she used her magic around him. The way the ocean responded to the ferocity of her emotion. She was the climax of a warm summer when the breeze was rustling softly through the leaves of the trees, and the sky was clear of any clouds. She was the rise and fall of the moon in the night, the sway of the kelp beneath the surface waves. Ianite was the perfect balance in an ever-changing universe. </p><p>Someone cursed colorfully. Jordan couldn’t tell who it was, but he didn’t care. The tips of his fingers had started tingling, and a warm sensation traveled up his arm. It felt like pure bliss, beckoning to him. He gave in, letting the feeling envelope his entire body. In an instant, the pain in his shoulder was gone. He knew if he tried to move it, it would’ve been as good as new. </p><p>“Jordan,” Someone called to him. The voice was syrupy and sweet, and Jordan thought it sounded a little bit like himself. “Jordan. Open your eyes.”</p><p>He did as he was told. Dianite’s-<em>No</em>, Jordan realized abruptly. Stars were scattered throughout the room, cradled gently by billowing clouds of lavender smoke. He couldn’t see his friends, but he was somehow sure of the fact that they saw him. An otherworldly power possessed him in that moment, claiming all of his senses for its own.</p><p>“What do you see?” A distinct voice asked. Declan. Jordan processed the words slowly. When he opened his mouth, stars fell from his lips. His mind was foggy, as if the purple mist had somehow occupied his brain as well as the room. </p><p>“A thousand little worlds,” He said with a voice that was not his own. “I see a universe with no limits, and a world hidden behind a set of ivory doors.”</p><p>“Where is it?” Dec pushed. A sense of urgency filled his voice. Jordan thought too hard about it, about the panic that resonated in his brain, and the stars before his eyes flickered. </p><p>“Jordan, focus.” Another voice commanded. <em>Dianite.</em> The stars solidified before him, and he reached out his free hand to toy with one between his fingers. The bandages on his shoulder tensed against his skin, but he didn’t notice. Free of pain. Free of mortal bonds. Jordan was a never-ending river of power, foamy waves crashing against a beach of sand and pebbles.</p><p>Jordan had a world between his fingers. A little ball of life, that wasn’t actually that small, cradled between the tip of his ring finger and his pinkie. He thought it looked a little bit like a speck of lint. </p><p>“Jordan,” Dec called to him again. “Where is the world?”</p><p>“What you seek is hidden behind a set of ivory doors,” Jordan responded reflexively. In the back of his head, something began to stir. Whatever occupied his head, it wasn’t him. “Darkness has hidden her from view. Their hands are braced along the rim of the world. Their eyes are peering over the edge of the bowl, waiting for her to falter.”</p><p>A fist banged against a wall in his mind. A sluggish feeling began to wash over him. It was cold, and it felt like pain. It felt like <em>home. </em>His body was calling him back.</p><p>“It is called Angmar, the world you seek.” Jordan hummed. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. It took a moment too long for his eyes too open. “And you will find it with little ease.”</p><p>“Angmar?” Dianite asked. Jordan zeroed in on his voice. The cold feeling washed over him in another wave. He didn’t have much time left.</p><p>“Angmar,” Jordan repeated. The name sounded like a home on his tongue. “It holds many great secrets. Be weary of the truth they hold, for they are not as simple as they seem.”</p><p>“What does that mean?” An unfamiliar voice asked. It echoed in his head, rattling around like loose change. </p><p>“Beware of the unknown,” Jordan sputtered. “The aim of your arrow was true, but the intent of your heart was a mistake.”</p><p>“What?” Dec asked. “How do we find Angmar?”</p><p>“Beware of the Agent,” Jordan’s hands began to shake. He dropped the star instantly, returning his arm to its uncomfortable position against his chest. His fingers shivered like he had dipped them in freezing water. “He will guide you to Angmar.”</p><p>A third wave swept over Jordan with such ferocity that his chin tilted upwards jarringly. He clamped his lips shut, but the muscles in his jaw slackened, and smoke poured from him. </p><p>“Jordan,” Dianite said. He felt warmth brush against the sides of his face. “Is Ianite alive?” Jordan’s mouth closed, and his brow furrowed. The warmth on his face was ever present.</p><p>“Ianite,” He said slowly. “The Goddess of the Sea lives. For now,” Jordan clicked his tongue. The warmth retreated slowly. His chin dipped slightly, chasing the feeling as it faded.</p><p>The power that possessed him retreated instantly, knocking the air from his lungs. Jordan lurched forward, dropping the candle. He blinked rapidly. The stars were gone, replaced by his friends. A faint, smoky smell filled the room. Jordan’s eyes went straight to the candle. Its wicks were extinguished, and black smoke wafted up from both ends. </p><p>“Holy hell,” Tom breathed. “That was cool.” </p><p>The weight of Tom’s words hit him suddenly, and he groaned. A fit of coughs rose in his throat, and seawater erupted from his lungs. He had no clue how it had gotten there, but he didn’t care. Jordan’s limbs were sluggish, and salt covered his lips. Dec rushed to his side, helping him sit up straight. </p><p>With a gasp of breath, Jordan rested his head against the back of his chair. He was aware of Tom and Karl shifting their weight across the room, in the same spot they had been before. Dec remained at his side, bracing his hand on Jordan’s shoulder while instructing him to take deeper breaths. </p><p>“I need to lay down,” Jordan mumbled. He jerked forward unwillingly, feeling his heart beat faster.</p><p>Other than the four of them, the room was empty. The maps were gone, the lights were out. Dianite was gone. Anxiety blossomed in his gut. Had he-</p><p>“Mianite is here,” Dec told him, as if that was an answer. “He felt the effects of the candle.” <em>Oh.</em> </p><p>“Did I do something?” Jordan asked weaky. </p><p>“Other than upset the balance of the entire world?” Dec laughed.</p><p>“I did <em>what</em>?” </p><p>“The Black Candle… it possessed you.”</p><p>“Yeah, I gathered that.” Jordan responded drily. </p><p>“I’ve never seen anything like that,” Dec gestured to him. </p><p>“Cliché,” Jordan hummed. Dec scoffed at him.</p><p>“It’s true. You were <em>glowing</em>,” Tom nodded vigorously. “Your eyes were all gold and syrupy, and your voice was <em>weird</em>.” He shuddered, effectively conveying how strange it had been to see Jordan in that godly state. </p><p>“At least we got the information we needed,” Jordan shrugged weakly. “Like it’s gonna help us at all.” There was no way that anything that had been revealed to them could be helpful. Except for the fact that Ianite was alive.</p><p>“I imagine Dianite will speak to his brother about these events,” Dec told them all, looking over at Karl. “He will know what to do. Until then, we wait.”</p><p>Jordan groaned. He was tired of waiting. He wanted to get up and do something. Tom gave a little laugh, crossing his arms over his chest. Him and Karl looked to be deep in thought.</p><p>“I do have some ideas,” Dec suggested. Jordan perked up slightly at that. “The Gods and I have studied Darkness’ moves for some time now. In the heavily guarded parts of his base, we have heard rumors of a portal to another world. None of us have been able to locate a key, but our sources tell us that the portal is hidden behind-”</p><p>“You’ve got to be joking,” Tom said, clearly exasperated. “Ianite’s with Darkness, then?”</p><p>“It looks that way,” Dec nodded gravely. </p><p>Jordan groaned louder at the exact moment the door to the room swung open and Dianite walked through, looking as grim as ever. Mianite peered through the doorway, raising his eyebrows at Karl in some secretive manner. He disappeared too quickly, leaving them with Dianite. </p><p>“Mianite’s taking care of it,” Dianite said, avoiding everyone’s eyes. His cheeks were slightly flushed and his eyes were full of fire. Jordan couldn’t look at him for too long without feeling sick. To think that he had been filled with that much power only minutes before...it terrified him.</p><p>“He thinks he’ll have some information by dawn,” Dianite’s eyes slid to Jordan. “He wants to take the champions to Darkness’ fortress as soon as possible.”</p><p>Jordan suppressed a frown. He knew exactly what that meant. Tom and Karl would go, and he would stay behind on the isles, waiting for their return like a lost puppy. </p><p>“We can’t go without Jordan,” Karl insisted. “The stakes are too high.”</p><p>“Declan will be sent in his stead,” Dianite gave a little sigh and rolled his shoulders. The Priest dipped his chin slightly in acknowledgement. Jordan knew he wasn’t pleased with Mianite’s decision to send him in Jordan’s stead, but he wouldn’t protest it. </p><p>“What about you?” Tom asked softly. It was a tentative question, one that everyone was nervous to hear the answer to. Dianite huffed a small breath, holding back a sigh. From the looks of it, the God had regained much of his strength, and was doing quite well. He was still too thin, though, and Jordan hadn’t seen him eat anything since he had woken the first time. Not that he could remember, anyways.</p><p>“I will also remain on the isles,” Dianite said carefully. The inflection of his tone gave everything away. The flame in his eyes suddenly made sense. Dianite didn’t want to stay behind. He wanted to fight. Jordan sympathized, but said nothing of it. </p><p>“What?” Tom exclaimed. </p><p>“Jordan and I will remain on the Isles,” Dianite repeated. “And you will find Ianite without us.” </p><p>Karl’s eyes slid to Jordan slyly. The look on his face suggested that he wanted to fight Mianite’s command, no matter how close the two were. Jordan shook his head softly, and Karl nodded without protesting. Jordan appreciated the sentiment. He enjoyed having friends that would fight for him when he wanted them to, and back down when he asked. </p><p>“She’s <em>his </em>God!” Tom splayed his hands in front of him. Dianite cringed, raising his shoulders in an awkward half-shrug. Karl put his hand on Tom’s shoulder, catching his eye. His face said it all. Jordan wouldn’t protest Mianite’s order. </p><p>“This is absurd,” Tom protested, shaking his head. “You can’t stay cooped up here forever.”</p><p>“It hasn’t been too long-”</p><p>“<em>Dia</em>,” Tom said sternly. Dianite’s face shifted at the tone, suddenly guarded and angry at the same time.</p><p>“Do not fight what you do not understand, Tom,” He said simply. Tom instantly backed down. He didn’t apologize, he rarely did for anything, but he listened. Dec shifted at Jordan’s side, moving his hand from the back of his chair to his side. He had been silent for most of the encounter, and that put Jordan on edge. </p><p>“I imagine you’re tired,” Dianite said to Jordan. It was a stern comment, one that heavily implied that Dianite wanted an excuse to leave. Jordan dipped his chin slightly, ignoring the four sets of eyes that were boring into him. </p><p>Jordan watched Dianite walk up to him and extend his hand. He took it gingerly, giving Karl an apologetic look before the room disappeared before his eyes. </p><p>When their bedroom stopped spinning, Jordan shook out his limbs gently and sat on the edge of his bed. Dianite came around the corner with a loaf of bread, which he tore in half, and a bottle of water.</p><p>“Thanks,” Jordan said when Dianite handed him half of the bread and the bottle. “You don’t want water?”</p><p>“Not thirsty,” He responded roughly. </p><p>“Are you-”</p><p>“I don’t want to talk,” Dianite’s voice was clipped. Jordan shrugged with his left arm and let Dianite eat in silence. Jordan wiped the crumbs off his bed when he was finished, and placed the water bottle on the table between their beds. It was half empty, but it was an offer, sort of. Dianite glanced at it, then looked up at Jordan through his lashes. </p><p>He took the bottle without saying a word, and drank it quickly. Jordan settled into bed, content to let Dianite’s anger simmer down throughout the night.</p><p>“Tom said I was glowing,” Jordan said, for no particular reason. Dianite hummed in affirmation. Jordan didn’t know how to respond. “Was it weird?”</p><p>“Define ‘weird’,” He hummed again. </p><p>“I dunno,” Jordan replied. “Did it look strange?”</p><p>“Out of all everything that happened, you’re concerned about how you looked?” Dianite laughed. Jordan rolled his eyes. </p><p>“No,” Jordan insisted. “I just...I didn’t get to see it so I wanted to know if it was...godly, or whatever.” Dianite chuckled mockingly. Jordan would’ve hit him with his pillow if he had been closer. </p><p>“Shut up,” Jordan grumbled. Dianite gave another little laugh, and they lapsed into silence. He was almost asleep when Dianite rolled over in bed and sighed heavily. Jordan was pretty sure that Dianite thought he was sleeping. </p><p>“Gods, Jordan,” He mumbled softly. “You were absolutely ethereal.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks to everyone who still sticks around and reads my fics even tho I don't plug them anymore. Sorry I took so long to push this update out I got really lazy with my editing. Comments and kudos are appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>